Desires
by gothic lolita darling
Summary: There was no closer intimacy than that between twins, maybe that was why everything seemed to come to them so naturally, even when they didn't want to admit it.
1. First Time

Murphy stripped naturally, without a hint of awkwardness despite the fact Connor lay right across from him watching him with an intensity he tried to disguise as casualness. He didn't even spare a second thought to it actually it was such a normal occurrence, he had no reason to feel insecure or uncomfortable in front of someone he had grown up so closely with, Connor knew him almost better than he knew himself.

Connor couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from his brother as he undressed, he knew how wrong it was but no matter how hard he tried he never could seem to stop the thoughts he was plagued with. He watched Murphys' pants slide down his legs and pool on the floor exposing soft flesh over tight muscle. He had never wanted anything more than he wanted to know if Murphy ever felt the same way, felt the way things had started shift between them. His gaze traced up Murphys' calves and up his thighs all along the lean lines where taut muscle was visible, stopping only when he got to the hem of his boxers. The moments they shared had begun to change, there was a new tension between them that had never been there before. His heart beat faster and he felt his face heat up as Murphy hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear. Connor finally managed to look away, there was only so far he could go without knowing how Murphy felt about it, no matter what he would never do anything to jeopardize his bond with his twin. He just wished he knew how something so wrong in so many ways could feel so, so right, he rearranged the sheet tangled around his waist just in case Murphy turned around. Murphy got up to flick the light switch off and Connor couldn't help but notice how low his flannel pants hung on his hips.

It wasn't until he was sure Murphys' breathing has settled into the slow rhythms of deep sleep Connor dared wrap a hand around himself. He tried to think of anything but his brother, even the thought of his homework crossed his mind at one point but as it was with every minute of his life Murphy was constantly present. His smile, his arms, the way his dark hair hung in his eyes when he went too long without cutting it, the tattoo right over his heart that he had never told the story behind. And as soon as he was done, despite his best efforts otherwise with images of Murphy remaining first and foremost in his mind; he felt a crushing sense of guilt and disgust, like he should get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness for such perversion only to commit it again the next night. He never would have guessed Murphy was still awake across the room.

Murphy would never admit to how well he had learned to feign sleep in moments like this, would never admit how much he loved to hear the sounds his brother made in his most private moments. He knew he should be ashamed, repulsed; but he wasn't, it wasn't like they hid anything from one another anyway.

Alone in their twisted thoughts each one of the MacManus brothers drifted off to sleep, both wishing they were curled up next to the other.

~X~X~X~

"Hey Connor can you help me with this?" Murphy leaned over Connors shoulder to place the paper on his makeshift desk, his bare chest pressed against Connors shoulder, a touch the latter was acutely aware of, suddenly able to feel every flutter of his heart, the rise and fall of each breath he took. As Connor sat unnaturally still Murphy slowly became conscious of it as well standing frozen as he felt Connors' heart race faster. Connor looked up at him, his wide eyes fixated on his lips. The unspoken communication that had flowed between them their whole lives shared more in a glance than either of them would have ever dared verbalize. Murphy met Connors' gaze questioningly, terrified of the consequences if he had misread what had just been silently whispered to a part of him hidden deeper than spoken words could access. But in all their years they had never been wrong once.

In one fluid movement Connor had Murphy shoved up against the wall, their chests just millimeters apart, their foreheads and noses touching as they really looked at each other for the first time in what seemed like a very long time. Surprisingly Murphy made the first real move, lunging forward he pressed his lips eagerly to Connors' something he had envisioned doing night after night, he caught his lower lip between his teeth and Connor responded feverishly. Murphys' mouth warm on his Connor slid his hands up his twins arms and pinned his wrists over his head, desperately needing to be in control. Murphy couldn't stop a small whimpering groan escaping his lips as he gave up complete control, Connors' body held him captive every inch of them pressed together as close as they could get, every curve and line of their bodies fitting perfectly together as the wall behind them became the only thing holding them upright.

Every concern they had struggled with individually melted away as soon as their lips met, no problem that plagued one of them had ever managed to persist enough to stand up to both of them and this was no exception. Free from having to each worry about that the other would think what the rest of the world would think no longer mattered. They would never know another person as intimately as they knew each other, they would never have to, they had never gone a minute of their lives apart and that was something they would never share with anyone else, it wouldn't even be possible to love someone with the intensity of what they felt for each other. It felt completely natural to be with the person they each knew best, and each brother would swear the other knew him better than he understood himself, there was nothing they didn't share and why should this be any different.

Murphy arched up just enough from the wall for Connor to slide the hand that wasn't around his wrists behind him, wrapping around his waist and softly caressing his smooth back before coming to rest on his hip. He slowly guided Murphy down onto his bed and climbed on top of him, careful not to crush him under all his weight. Murphy struggled briefly for dominance but quickly gave in to Connors' insistent lead once again. Connor cautiously began to explore his torso, surprisingly soft in ways he never would have let himself imagine he traced one thumb across the tattoo, which in that moment took on a whole new meaning no matter what was initially behind it.

That was when Connor noticed the smallest tear carving its way down Murphys' cheek and panicked, sure he had done something wrong.

"Murph, what's wrong?" He murmured, trying to keep his voice calm and level.

Murphy shook his head, "Nothing." He whispered, "Absolutely nothing." Smiling he pulled Connor back down into another heart pounding kiss, warm lips tongues dancing biting softly. Wrestling roughly for control Murphy finally found his way on top, skimming a thumb over Connors' cheekbone as he slowly kissed along his jaw down to his neck, nipping gently every so often as he followed the instincts that had always given them such insight into the others thoughts, emotions, desires.

Connor leaned his head back with a small moan, it was as if he was feeling not only the sensation of Murphys lips against his skin but the sensation of his skin under Murphys' lips as well, the ties between them even closer as though there was nothing between them, each feeling not only himself but the other as well. They had never been so perfectly together.

**Authors note: Well I seem to have written another boondock saints story. I've never tried to write anything even vaguely explicit in the slightest before so if this is just unbearably bad just tell me, if it seems like something you would like to read more of that I should keep writing tell me. I had initially planned on this being pretty explicit but even this is a little embarrassing to publish simply because it's probably awful. There's also a language issue, I don't like to be crude so I'm essentially trying to write classy smut, bit of an oxymoron there I think. Anyway let me know what you thought, love it hate it, write more or just stop trying. If anyone wants to read more I'm open to writing more little scenes like this. Yea ok I'm a little embarrassed I just wrote this, not to mention let other people see it**.


	2. Passion

Looking at Murphy sprawled out across most of the bed Connor couldn't wait to climb in next to him, to worship every inch of his smooth skin, false idols be damned. He wanted to touch every inch of him, worship every inch of his perfect body with his lips and tongue and teeth and hands, damn it Murphy deserved to be worshipped. Some mornings when he woke he wondered if he shouldn't be ashamed to think in such a sacrilegious manner, then Murphy would shift in his sleep, murmur quietly, sometimes reach out towards him, and Connor would once again be amazed that he could share so much with such perfection; that was all he saw when he looked at Murphy, all Murphy was to him, perfection in its purest form all the way through.

"Ya just gonna stand there and stare?" Murphy raised an eyebrow and folded his arms behind his head. "Take a picture it'll last longer." He teased.

Connor realized he had been standing there for quite awhile, "Oh shut up."

"I know you don't mean that." Murphy grinned smugly, confident in his words. "Ya love to hear me talk you dirty fucker."

Connor felt his ears redden at the word, he did love to hear him talk dirty, but it was startling in a way to hear it so brazenly instead of whispered intimately in the dark. He climbed into bed with Murphy, grabbing for the blanket he was under despite the fact they frequently had to use separate blankets to avoid coming to blows over who was hogging the covers.

"I love when you go to bed first, warm up the blankets for me." Connor smirked jokingly.

"Shut up." Murphy grumbled.

"You don't mean it either." Connor ruffled Murphys' hair and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Murphy grumbled something else unintelligible and nuzzled in close. Connor rested a hand lightly on his cheek and slowly traced his cheek and jaw with his thumb, their bodies close enough for him to feel the tiny shiver it elicited. Murphy met Connors' eyes, daring him to go further. Connor ran his hand from his cheek down his neck, caressing his shoulder and the lines of his arm, slipping his hand from his arm to his chest, touching the outline of each rib separately, the curve of his waist, his hip bone fitting perfectly into his hand. He could feel Murphys' breath hitch in his chest as he tenderly explored every inch of him as if his body was all brand new to him. Breaking away from Murphys' gaze Connor followed the path he had drawn with his fingers with his lips, gently nipping the most sensitive places, teeth grazing soft skin. A low moan slipped from deep in Murphys' throat begging him to continue. Murphy reached down and slid his hand over Connors' where it still sat on his hip, tangling their fingers together, squeezing tightly. Smiling Connor slowly kissed and caressed his way back up and caught Murphys' mouth in his.

Murphy grabbed for Connor, the hand that wasn't entwined with his twins gripped his back, he could feel every miniscule flex and twitch as they kissed, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm with one another as they always had. Connor untangled his fingers from Murphys' and placed his hand under Murphys' chin, using it to tilt his head slightly for a better angle. He eased Murphy back carefully and climbed on top of him, Murphy now gripped his back with both hands, straining upward to keep their lips together.

One of Connors' favorite things about his twin was how easy he was to read, every touch had an instant reaction and it made it easy to know exactly how to drive him crazy. Pulling his lips away he bit down on Murphys' neck, right over his pulse harder than he had before. Murphy squirmed and twisted underneath him, his fingers digging into Connors' back, Connor slowly ground his hips into Murphys' carefully judging the pressure he placed on him.

Murphy leaned his head back as Connor continued his process of slow torturous pleasure. It was so easy to lose themselves in each other, for every line between them to blur and disappear until there was nothing but their bodies their breathing their heartbeats, together in tandem perfectly in sync. To lose themselves to each other so completely that Murphy be longer knew if it was his hands on Connors back or Connors hands on his all he knew was it was him and it was Connor and they were together and it was perfect. No matter what it was from kissing to sex they moved in harmony with one another, not a single word needed to be spoken to communicate exactly what one of them wanted, or needed. Gasping and moaning Murphy tilted his head back further, he could feel his nails sink into Connors' back despite how bitten short they were. Murphy arched his back up involuntarily and Connor gently pressed his hips back down. Their lips crashed together again, Murphy could taste himself on his twins lips, he almost pulled away until Connors tongue started to gently tease his lower lip, Murphys' hands trailed up from Connors back and shoulders to his neck, fingers tangling in his shorter lighter hair.

It was one of the, possibly the only, areas they differed in, Murphy kissed long and slow, Connor was all fire and passion and together they found an ideal middle ground of fiery passion and gentle love.

Looping a leg through Connors' Murphy bucked his hips up and threw him over, climbing on top and pinning him down. It was a rush, the struggle for control and dominance, sometimes Connor struggled with him for it sometimes he just let him. Murphy had eventually begun to understand. Connor needed to be in control, he always had with everything, and he had to be comfortable in that control before he could relinquish dominance even to someone he trusted as implicitly as he did Murphy, it was in his nature to be in charge and he struggled to give it up even when he wanted to. And there was just enough time in between for him to forget how worth it that giving up was.

Connor buried his face in Murphys' hair and wrapped his arms around him, holding him as close as he could. Some nights it didn't seem like they were two separate people, or people at all, just the two of them in a place further than anyone could see but also so so close. The last thing Connor saw as he dozed off was the small content smile on the lips of the only thing that mattered in his life.

**Authors note- well yea I wrote more. Let me know if it's any good or just terrible or didn't make sense, I'm glad you girls liked the first one. I had planned on getting this out sooner but I had a chapter of my other bds fic brothers that I wanted to get out. Just review what you thought of this if you don't mind, I'll probably try to start posting little things like this here if you like them.**


	3. Exposed

"What the fuck was that Connor? What were you thinking?" Murphy screamed, shoving his brother roughly backwards against the brick of the alley. "You oughtta know better than to do such stupid shit by now. He coulda fuckin' killed you and you wouldn't 'a even seen it coming."

"Well he didn't, I'm fuckin' fine aren't I. Stop makin' such a scene Murph, you're gonna attract enough attention get us caught." Connor growled, looking around to see if anyone had seen it heard them. "We need to go."

"Yea you're fuckin' fine this time, what if you aren't next time. Eventually you won't be." Murphy showed no signs of quieting down, if anything he only got more riled up. "Do you ever think about anyone but yourself Connor? Ever stopped to think about me." Connor had stepped forward again only to get shoved back again, just hard enough to piss him off.

"What about you Murphy? The whole fuckin' world doesn't revolve around you."

Murphys' fist had connected with Connors' jaw before he even saw him move, not all of his strength behind it but enough to hurt. "About how fucked up I would be without you. That's what about me Connor, the fact I fucking need you."

It seemed as if neither of them even breathed in the silence that followed, the need between them was something implicitly understood, however neither of them had verbalized it before; either out of not finding it necessary or being afraid on some level.

Face flushed heart pounding veins rushing Murphy lunged forward, forcing Connor back onto the wall crushing their lips together, his hands clutching the shoulders of Connors' jacket pinning him in place. Out of instinct Connor wrapped his arms around Murphys' waist; hands splayed across his hips and lower back just barely grazing the inch or so of soft skin exposed as his shirt rode up. Murphy was gasping for breath as he kissed frantically, somewhere between hyperventilating and forgetting he needed air at all. Connor kissed him back with the same passion, fingers digging into his back holding him close enough it felt as though they could just merge together into one being. Until he remembered where they were.

"Murph we gotta go home, we can't do this in public." Connor twisted his head to pull away reluctantly.

"I don't care." Murphy panted, shifting to catch Connors' lips again.

"We're standing outside a crime scene where we killed five people. In a known mob hangout. We can't stay here." Damn it was hard to be rational with Murphy kissing his neck the way he was, clearly not listening anyway. Connor fidgeted a little not only because of how exposed they were but because of how unnatural it felt to be the one being held down. He couldn't just ignore Murphys' lips as they found his again though, and he certainly couldn't ignore the wildness so evident in his eyes that had always been right under the surface but had never seemed so real before, a side of his twin he was surprised to realize he wasn't as familiar with as he thought. Murphys' emotions had always bubbled right under his skin but rarely had they found their way out with such intensity. Connor couldn't help but kiss him back, trying to match his ferocity. Then the tears started to flow.

Murphy showed no signs of pausing or even being aware of the fact he was crying, his face slick as his tears spotted Connors cheeks as well, his gasping taking on a sob like quality.

"Murphy what's wrong?" Connor cupped Murphys' face in his hands tenderly. Murphy just shook his head and lurched forward again. "We really do need to go, just tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing."

"I know you Murph, you don't cry over nothing." Connor brushed tears away with his thumb.

"Jus' let me work this out." Murphy made another move forward only to be stopped again.

"Work what out?"

"I don't think like you do ok." Murphy released his grip on one of Connors' shoulders to use his hand to hold his head still.

"We should have left awhile ago you're going to need to work things out at home." Connor tried being reasonable again in vain.

"I can't wait that long."

"I'm not takin' my clothes off in a dirty alley for you Murph. Some things don't happen in public." Try as he might Connor failed to come up with anything else Murphy could be referring to.

"Not askin' you to." Murphy looked around and in far fetched hope jiggled the doorknob a few feet down from them. Against the odds the door creaked open, Murphy peered into the hazy darkness, behind him Connor placed a hand on his hip having followed quickly in fear of what could lie behind that door. It appeared to be an apartment. Completely empty not even a speck of trash in the huge barren room. Murphy yanked Connor in and closed the door.

They feel to the floor, both grabbing hungrily at each other, frenzied and desperate urged on by some unknown compulsion too strong to defy. Their coats heaped on the floor, hands exploring, kissing fiercely, Murphy still crying and Connor gingerly wiping and kissing away tears, giving in completely to the animal need of whatever it was driving Murphy into whatever it was he so frantically needed to discover.

Connor didn't know what Murphy was looking for, but he knew in those moments laying on a strange cement floor fully dressed and clueless as to why exactly he was there he found God in his brother in a way he never had in all the intimacy they shared. One could argue God had no place in a homosexual relationship between brothers, but there on that floor Connor had never felt the otherworldly bond between them the way he did then, they couldn't be tied together in such a blessedly whole way without some divine approval.

"I'd be nothing without you Connor, you can't hurt yourself without destroying me, you might as well have the barrel to my head yourself when you put yourself in danger. I love you." Murphy murmured, burying himself in Connors' arms and chest."I need you there for me to live."

Connor rested his chin on the top of Murphys' head and tilted his face forward enough to look down into Murphys' eyes. "You're what I live for." It was strange to voice such thoughts when they relied so much on their instincts and bodies, their general sheer understanding of one another, to communicate.

Standing slowly after what felt like days laying there together Connor offered Murphy a hand and pulled him up. Resting one hand on his hip while still holding the other he pulled him into a clumsy dance, off rhythm and disjointed as they found their footing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Murphy laughed as he placed his hand at the back of Connors' neck and followed suit anyway.

"Having fun, doing anything we've never done before trying something new I've always been too embarrassed to admit I wanted to do." Connor twirled Murphy under his arm, Murphy chuckled.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous we're being right now?"

"And? Might as well enjoy it while we can, do the things we can't in public." Connor snapped Murphy back into the standard waltz like position and continued their graceless but gradually improving dance. "I love you too."

**Note: wow this was supposed to be posted much sooner but I had requests and some really difficult emotional goodbyes the last few days. Hope you liked it and it wasn't awful out our of character, hope these chapters aren't all too similar, promise my updating will speed up again soon, please review and let me know what you think :) quick question if no one minds, is this written in an unusual way? I did a sexy one shot kinda like this for a friend and she said she'd never read anything quite like it, it had an interesting style and she was intrigued by how much she enjoyed the subtlety of it. And please don't be offended by the one religious comment made I don't want to argue**.


	4. Eyes Closed

Murphy shoved a handful of chocolate chips in his mouth and chewed slowly as he watched Connor contemplate the back of the bag. "Why the hell didn' you just buy a bag 'a cookies, be so much easier."

"They're just better this way." Connor snapped, running his fingers through his hair as he pondered the recipe, he could have sworn it was much different. "Do you remember how we used to make 'em?"

"Connor, I don' think we ever actually made cookies. Ma made cookies maybe once a year while we threw flour at each other and tried to shove eggs down each other's pants." Murphy reached for the bag of chocolate chips again. Connor smacked his hand with the first thing he could grab, in this case a spatula.

"You keep eatin' those we won't have enough for cookies."

"Cause there are clearly cookies bein' baked here!" Murphy threw his hands up, they were going to be lucky if the piece of shit oven even turned on, not that it seemed like they were even going to get far enough to need it.

"Stop bein' a smartass and help me." Connor sighed, Murphy hopped up to sit on the counter.

"I'll be moral support while I wait for you to give up. Coulda bought a few dozen cookies at that bakery down the street with what ya spent on all this shit that doesn' even look like it's gonna work" he swung one leg carelessly off the edge.

"Just shut up Murphy." Connor snarled.

Murphy could instantly tell he had overstepped a line somewhere before the words were even out of his twins mouth. "I'm sorry Connor." It was no longer a struggle to say, both of them finally giving in to the fact that apologizing when needed made their lives much easier. "What do you need me to do?" He caressed his bare shoulder, fingers ghosting down his arm, leaning unconsciously forward into him.

"Hand me that measuring thing would ya?" Connor gestured vaguely at what he wanted, Murphy smirked at his choice in words, Connor considered being an ass and instead kissed the tip of his nose. Murphy wrinkled his nose and reached blindly for the 'measuring thing' behind him without breaking eye contact, then tilted forward just enough to catch Connors' lips with his. He could feel Connor smiling under his mouth, Connor kissed him lightly back and nipped his lower lip gently. "C'mon Murph, help me get this over with and we can have a little fun." Connors' eyes shone mischievously.

While Connor threw ingredients together without moving his gaze from the directions Murphy eyed the bag of flour. Why break tradition now? Unable to contain a grin he was glad Connor was looking the other way. Reaching slowly into the bag he grabbed a handful. "Hey Connor?"

Connor had been nailed in the face with a fistful of white powder before he even could have seen it coming, Murphy burst into laughter, tears streaming down his face as he howled wildly. Connors' whole face was coated in it, especially his lips and eyebrows, he stood stunned for a moment unsure how to react. Of course there was only one way to react, he grabbed a handful himself and instead of throwing it rubbed it in Murphys' face, locking one arm around his neck so he couldn't get away. As soon as Connor loosened his grip ever so slightly Murphy twisted his arm and slid out from under him, reaching for the bag of flour again.

"Oh no you don't!" Connor wrapped his arms roughly around Murphys' torso to hold him in place, Murphy struggled and squirmed as he watched Connor go for the flour again. In a last ditch effort Murphy bit him, sinking his teeth into his shoulder hard enough he knew it would bruise.

"Ow! Stupid fucker!" Connor let go of Murphy in surprise and he took off running across the loft. "You're really gonna get it now!" Connor grabbed the whole bag of flour.

"I'm not cleanin' that up if you do it." Murphy yelled. Connor stopped and seriously considered what he was about to do. It was worth it. Murphy took the brief opportunity to dart out of the way again, Connor pursued him eagerly, holding the bag of flour closed precariously he leapt after him tackling him to the ground and pinning him down.

"I'll do anything." Murphy spluttered faced with an unfortunate reality. Connor straddled him and leaned down to meet his eyes debating how merciful he felt at the moment. He knew Murphy wasn't much of a grudge holder and generally did whatever he wanted anyway, but did he really want to clean up a bag of flour off the floor? Not to mention he really did like the idea of having free reign to order Murphy around for the night, that kind of forceful authority to push him into unwilling willingness to do as he said. Connor dropped one last small handful of flour on Murphys' face out of the need to get the last word in and stood up slowly, extending a hand to Murphy to help him up. Murphy took the offered hand and pulled himself up absently, what the hell could Connor have in mind to have given up so easily.

Connor licked a scoop of cookie dough off his finger,despite the fact he was still covered in flour it seemed like it had worked out all right in the end no thanks to Murphy. Murphy reached for the bowl and swiped some for himself, watching how Connors' eyes followed every little movement of his tongue around his finger, grinning he dabbed some across his twins cheekbone.

"Grow up Murph." Connor groaned, Murphy leaned forward and licked it slowly off, aware of the tiny shiver it elicited.

"You have a little on your lip." Connor copied the movement smearing dough across his lip, his hands grabbed at Murphys' bare hips caressing just above the waistband of his jeans pulling him closer almost off the edge of the counter he was seated on.

Murphy linked his ankles behind Connors' knees, holding him captive as he pulled him even closer. Connors' lips trailed down from his lips to his throat kissing and biting in all the right places, his hands running up his twins sides, nails leaving the faintest red lines as he did so, a small moan slipped from the back of Murphys' throat at the tiny stabs of pain. Backing up as far as he could with Murphys' legs still locking them together Connor took a moment to just look at him, something he did all the time yet still felt like he didn't do enough. Big blue eyes wide and dark with wanting, kiss swollen lips, his chest heaving just barely harder than usual, the muscles of his arms outlined sharply under thin ivory skin as he used them to prop himself up. Murphy raised an eyebrow questioning why Connor had stopped. That was the last straw, Murphy had said anything hadn't he, and frankly Connor was getting tired of trying to ignore his excitement.

More roughly than he had planned he grabbed him again, their lips crashing together as he shoved him backwards and hauled himself up onto the counter to straddle him. Murphy made a small surprised sound but wasn't able to separate himself long enough to form any actual words, certainly not full questions. Connor buried his face in his neck and throat and shoulders while his hands fumbled with the waistband of his twins pants, movements that should have been practiced to perfection by now but always got lost in the haze of desperate desire. After what felt like eternity fighting with Murphys' belt he was finally able to move on to his own, sliding them off with a much smoother motion although still not gracefully by any means. Panting heavily he lay flush against Murphy, their chests heaving in perfect unison as they fought to breathe, sitting up he decided to take full advantage of his brothers' promise. Without anything else suitable within reach and unwilling to go far enough to find something he yanked the cord from the electric mixer and out of the wall, pinning Murphys' wrists together above his head with one hand he wrapped the cord around them and knotted it tightly. He didn't know if Murphy enjoyed it as well or if he just indulged in his kinks and control because he knew how much it turned him on. They needed the stupid fuckin' rope after all, Connor couldn't quite contain a brief smirking grin.

Murphys' eyes had fluttered closed as Connor had his way with him, another of his sweet quirks Connor found so endearing. It seemed like no matter what they were doing he closed his eyes, almost involuntarily, he always claimed he didn't know why but Connor had always thought it had something to do with seeing and feeling, if he closed his eyes and couldn't see he could focus entirely on what he was feeling. He assumed that because it was similar to why he always found himself watching, regardless of the feeling seeing the reactions he elicited from Murphy was what really did it for him, assuring him his actions were pleasing. And bound together like they were the difference in how they experienced sensations came together perfectly in those moments they were entwined so close they no longer even seemed like two separate beings, leaving them panting and unsure of how it was even possible to feel and see and be aware of so much.

Connor collapsed against Murphy, nuzzling his face into his shoulder he laid still, Murphy rested his cheek against the top of his head, still unable to hold him. Connor let his own eyes drift closed and lost himself in the rhythm of Murphys' heartbeat and the gentle cadence of his breathing. The oven beeped loudly, shattering the moment. Connor rolled over and got up, he'd be damned if he was going to let those cookies burn. Murphy struggled to sit up with his hands tied, Connor was almost embarrassed to admit how enticing he found his fractured movements, visually devouring his naked frame, ivory white except for the harsh black at his wrists.

"Aren't ya gonna untie me?" Murphy questioned from the semi sitting position he had managed. Connor popped a cookie into his brothers' mouth to silence him, "I don' think I'm done with you yet." Connors' eyes glinted.

**Authors Note: So I'm back from vacation, and had an unexpectedly busy few days but I have literally nothing going on now so I should be updating all my stories more often. Especially because, drumroll please, I have a computer again! And if there are any scenes for this you would like me to write just let me know, I'm always open to suggestions and requests.**


End file.
